


anywhere she goes

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Drabble, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Making Up, Missing Scene, Nobility, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Arya Stark, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Season/Series 08, Short & Sweet, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Anywhere Arya goes, Gendry goes. So, of course, he's on her ship. [8.06 missing scene][Tumblr]





	anywhere she goes

Lord Baratheon was up on deck for her, asking permission to join them, the crewman had said, and somehow Arya's heart still leapt in happy surprise at the sight of him.

She keeps as much composure as she can, careful to look out from her ship instead of directly at him as she approaches, but lets a bit of a smile sneak through her expression as she comes to stand at his side.

"I'd have thought you'd think ill of being at sea again."

Gendry turns his head over his shoulder towards her, and shrugs.

"Aye, a bit," he answers, the tone igniting something in her not unlike it had earlier. 

"But not of you, milady. Never of you. I'll live with the circumstances...if you'll have me."

She almost sighs, but she's too aware of the reality that they aren't alone to let her guard down quite that much. She'd hired nearly every other man on this ship; none of them knew her, let alone had real loyalty. Dragging him down to her cabin by his breeches would be too undignified to make a good impression, wouldn't it? 

She clears her throat.

"And...what of the Stormlands?" 

"Davos will manage Storm's End and its affairs better than I. For now, at least. Bran and Sansa gave him the leave to do so. That's not...I didn't - I didn't accept the title because I wanted to be a lord, Arya, I only..."

She slips her hand into his, and notices that both their gazes drop as their fingers clasp tightly together. She's done it half out of nerves, but all the same, the contact feels like a familiar comfort. 

"My sigil is on the door of my chambers. Can I expect to be sharing them with you...milord?" 

She turns her face up towards his, and he meets her eyes, with his own full of fondness. 

"As you wish, milady."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [wherever she's going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136032) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
